Pantalla o verdad
by susume22
Summary: Yoshino mantiene un secreto de hace mucho tiempo, muchos pensamientos rondan su cabeza mientras que un Mahiro lo deja sin salida. YAOI; if you don't like, get out of here!


Este fiction nació de una tarde sin internet.

Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, solo lo hago por diversión aparte de la falta de inter y sin fines de lucro. Hay un poco de OoC.

Yaoi soft.

* * *

P.O.V. Yoshino

Los recuerdos me vuelven a invadir nuevamente, como si no me quisieran dejar de torturar, o quizás no es solamente una simple tortura, es una doble tortura, por la mentira que viví por algunos años, o quizás ni fueron solamente algunos años, quizás siempre lo fue, después de todo nunca confió en mí, de hecho nunca confió en nadie, me lo dijo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos en ese restaurante de lujo, en el cual yo no debí de haber estado en ese momento, después de todo solamente era un tercera persona a la situación, me veía completamente obligado a estar a la par de Mahiro, y como su único amigo… ¿Sería correcto tomar esa palabra con él?, de todas maneras, como su único compañero, no le podía dejar que conociera él solo a su futura familia, a su futura hermana más bien, aun no tengo recuerdo de el rostro de su adoptiva madre.

Aika, hermosa Aika… realmente nunca me quiso como un compañero de vida, quizás sentía una simpática atracción hacia mi persona porque la trataba como la escandalosa niña que era, seguramente confundió sus sentimientos de simpatía con los de atracción; o tal vez… solo tal vez… sabía que solamente era un medio para estar cerca de Mahiro, aunque ¿qué necesidad había de eso? Ya estaba encadenado a él desde hace unos años atrás, luego de ese incidente con el de la motocicleta, y su presunto asesino, sería completamente estúpido que se haya dado cuenta y por eso lo haya hecho… o acaso… ¿Fue una venganza?, una forma de decirme que ella tenía el poder de todo, incluso de elegir su propia muerte… Aika era una chica muy extremista y apasionada, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no sé qué pensar de esa relación, o si de verdad eso se podía llamar una relación, no sé ni siquiera si era unilateral, no sabía que era lo que quería… si a ella o a Mahiro.

Nunca fue celosa con Mahiro, nunca lo vio como un hermano, ella misma me decía, que era algo así como una compañía que debía de estar allí, aunque tampoco era como si le molestara, sabía a la perfección el tipo de sentimientos que alojaba su hermano hacia con su persona, o es que acaso ¿sabía algo más?. Como princesa del Éxodo seguramente estaba más enterada de todo lo que había dentro de nosotros, aun en este tiempo desconozco de lo que era capaz… ¿Fue un juego para ella? O es que simplemente el destino ya estaba escrito de esa manera, la lógica de los árboles es un poco incomprensible para mi, por más que lo piense no logro entender del todo el porqué era necesaria su muerte… Todo hubiera andado de la misma manera habría muerto o no… habría terminado la relación que tenía con ella, no lloré su muerte en un principio, el shock no me dejaba, tenía que ser fuerte por Mahiro, apoyarlo…

No puedo seguirme engañando de la misma manera, me ponía muy celoso cada vez que Mahiro hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de ella, de ver como la cuidaba, la defendía y la ponía primero que nada, es cierto, él nunca la entendió, quizás se vio obligado a leer Shakespeare para poder darse una idea de lo que a cada rato citaba, pero aun así nunca la logró comprender, y eso para mi era una victoria, Mahiro siempre fue un chico apuesto, recuerdo perfectamente nuestros años de secundaria, era muy perseguido por las chicas, independientemente del curso que fueran, o si él asistía a la escuela o no, en lo personal nunca estuve muy interesado en las mujeres. Si, su hermana solamente fue un distractor para mi… o una forma de estar cerca de la competencia… Creo que de alguna manera quise olvidarlo con ella, aun no aceptando mis propios sentimientos…

Recuerdo la razón por la cual tengo estas perforaciones en las orejas, sin poderlo evitar sonrío de medio lado llevándome una mano a la zona donde se encuentra el pendiente, lo tomo entre mis dedos y lo rodo lentamente de un lado hacia otro, disfrutando de su textura sin prisa alguna.

Veo hacia mi mesa de noche intentando reconocer la hora, pero se me hace imposible, la oscuridad de la noche es demasiado espesa como para lograr verla a pesar de que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la escasa luz de la habitación. Regreso mi atención hacia los aretes y entrecierro los ojos recordando esa tarde en la que de alguna forma u otra dijimos que íbamos a estar juntos como compañeros, quizás pueda decirse como amigos, siempre me ha protegido, no me gusta parecer un chico débil, asi que al no poder contra su fuerza física le reto de forma intelectual, un aire de orgullo me invade de repente al saber que no me puede superar en mi fuerte.

Cielos… ¿cuántos años tendrán estos pendientes? ¿5?, ¿10?, aun recuerdo esa tarde, estaba anocheciendo dentro de la antigua ciudad, Aika se encontraba en su casa, según me mandó en un mensaje de texto, se encontraba haciendo una larga tarea que le habían dejado de matemáticas, no es que fuera difícil, simplemente era lo suficientemente larga como para no poder vernos ese día para hablar un poco acerca de Shakespeare, segundos después me cayó un mensaje de Mahiro, haciendo que quedáramos en la estación del tren, como siempre el mensaje se limitó a un: "Te espero en la estación, tienes 10 minutos"; mi cara de molestia se hizo notar sin más terminar de leer tal orden.

Suspirando y poco cansado luego de tener un arduo día en la escuela, comencé a caminar hacia la estación, recuerdo que corrí para no llegar tarde y perder el tren que seguramente abordaríamos; al llegar noté como se encontraba molesto por mi "tardanza", el maldito me dijo diez minutos y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban para poder llegar a tiempo sin más. Me arreglé un poco la ropa e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración, mi rostro se encontraba caliente debido a toda la sangre que había subido a mi cabeza por el ejercicio tan repentino, sentía incluso unas escasas gotas de sudor rodar por mi sien.

_-Llegas tarde –_Fue su comentario al verme.

-_tsk! Que tu faltes a clase no quiere decir que los demás sean igual de irresponsables que tu –_Le dejo salir con un poco de sorna, Mahiro no va a la escuela desde hace un par de años, desde luego que yo no tengo el tiempo que él tiene. Sin embargo a pesar de que no asiste a clases, tiene mucho conocimiento de todo, seguramente es por la influencia de Aika, no me extrañaría siendo ella tan aplicada y apasionada en todo lo que hace.

Sin decirle más, comienzo a seguirle, abordamos el primer tren que pasó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que no me dijera el destino así que esa vez preferí no gastar saliva en andarle preguntando, simplemente me senté en el duro asiento del tren y esperé a bajar.

Llegamos a la ciudad vecina, miles de rascacielos nos tapaban de lleno los rayos solares, al recordar tal imagen entiendo a la perfección al árbol del génesis al querer reiniciar la humanidad, no somos más que parásitos para el planeta tierra, siempre contaminándolo e intentando salirnos con la nuestra sin importarnos si dañamos flora o fauna, los humanos somos seres despreciables.

Caminamos por la ciudad un par de minutos hasta que llegamos a un edificio que alojaba varios locales, entre estos estaba uno especialmente para las perforaciones, Mahiro entró sin más, me tomo de la muñeca y haló de mi mientras caminaba dentro de los arreglados pasillos del lugar, el tema del lugar no era nada del otro mundo, un tema urbano que te hace sentir que estás en los barrios bajos, le vi con un poco de desconfianza cuando de golpe soltó "_Nos haremos una perforación_" Su voz tan decidida y el jalón de su mano no me dio tiempo a reaccionar rápidamente, mi mente se bloqueó al ver como personas totalmente tatuadas estaban perforando a chicas en la nariz, labios y cejas, recuerdo perfectamente mi cuerpo temblar ante tal imagen, y tal sensación, el mismo lugar me hacía sentirme muy vulnerable, pero por una extraña y molesta razón el hecho que Mahiro estuviera allí lo calmaba, pero a la vez lo quería matar por llevarme a una zona tan peligrosa… ¿no pudo elegir un lugar más cerca siendo un niño rico?.

_-Estás loco, sabes que no me gusta que decidan por mi –_Me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar hacia la salida con paso seguro, sin embargo su mano me detuvo una vez más.

–_Descuida, esto tiene un significado, elegí estos especialmente para ti_ –Habló abriendo su mano lentamente, mostrando los aretes negros. Aún así, fue difícil convencerme.

Con las orejas completamente rojas y luciendo unas nuevas perforaciones nos fuimos del lugar, mis nuevos pendientes, de lejos se podían ver que solamente eran puntos, incluso ni se notaban, todo lo contrario a él, tenía argollas no muy grandes, pero su elegante color plateado brillaba con maravilla apenas le daba el sol. Recuerdo mi reacción al preguntarle inocentemente _"¿me dirás ahora el significado?", _ y el muy idiota me respondió _"Me gustan las perforaciones y no me las quería hacer solo"_. Nada romántico.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo del golpe que le di, y su sonrisa burlona, definitivamente había logrado con su cometido, recuerdo que los conservé porque a Aika le parecía muy atractivo que los anduviera puestos… creo que lo hice para darle celos al rubio, ella decía que se me veían bien, nunca escuché un cumplido de ella hacia él

Un sonido de sábanas moverse me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos, muevo mi cabeza hacia mi acompañante, preguntándome si le habré despertado, mis ojos se pasean por el contorno de su figura, la escasa luz que da la luna hace que quede maravillado ante tal visión, repaso una y otra vez la forma que adoptan las sábanas, no sé si esto sea un error, pero el pasado de las personas no se puede borrar con tal facilidad. Desvío mi vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde una foto en un marco de madera descansa sobre la cómoda del otro lado, una chica con cabello largo y rosa posa bellamente para la captura. Seguramente ella ya lo sabe todo, aunque sea una simple humana ahora, no merece tal engaño…

-Deberías dejar de pensar… -Me sobresalto al escuchar tal comentario viniendo de la nada.

-¿Te he despertado? -Pregunto regresando mi mirada hacia la figura. Una rubia cabellera asoma por las sábanas, sus ojos color escarlata me acribillan y acusan como si hubiera cometido el peor de los asesinatos.

-No puedo dormir si no estás dormido… y lo sabes –Me regaña tomándome por la cintura y acercándome al calor de su cuerpo –Tu respiración te delata.

-Es incómodo que le digas a las personas como los delata su propio cuerpo ¿sabes?.

-Pues duérmete… pero antes dime… ¿Qué harás? No puedes servirle a dos amos –Me dice moviéndose un poco, aflojando un poco el brazo que me mantenía firmemente sujeto. –Lo siento Yoshino, pero me estoy cansando, tendrás que decirle a Kusaribe, sabes que soy una persona egoísta y que odio compartir… y que no me dejen dormir…

Le veo de reojo al escuchar sus palabras, tiene razón, esto no puede seguir así, desde hace unos años comencé a salir con la ex – princesa del Génesis, pero por alguna razón las cosas se han ido enfriando un poco entre nosotros. No es que la deje de querer, simplemente creo que no es mutuo el tipo de cariño, veo hacia el techo intentando pensar en algo, no quiero dañarla, pero mentirle no es opción, al menos no seguir haciéndolo, lo que pasa con Mahiro es algo que simplemente no se lo podría explicar así por así, en un momento sentía desprecio por él, pero los sentimientos humanos cambian, eso y que te besen a la fuerza los labios que siempre quisiste probar no ayuda de mucho.

-Tu silencio me hace pensar que solamente nos acostamos por sexo, o que buscas mi compañía porque Kusaribe está demasiado ocupada como para abrazarte. –Bufo por lo bajo al escucharle. Es cierto que desde que se consiguió trabajo casi no está en casa, pero eso no quiere decir que le busque por eso, nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos un poco tarde…

-Sabes que no es cierto. –Nunca nos hemos demostrado mucho sentimentalismo, pero ambos sabemos, sin necesidad de palabras, que el sentimiento es algo muy similar al amor.

-Entonces termina con ella… No creo que no se haya dado cuenta del tipo de relación que tenemos. Nunca creí que tuvieras doble cara… y que lo de mi hermana solamente fue una pantalla… Al final creo que si la lograste amar de verdad.

Siento la cama moverse un poco y escucho el sordo sonido que hace la ropa al ser deslizada sobre su cuerpo, me siento y me despeino el cabello un poco. No es que no la quisiera… simplemente me sentí culpable de su muerte; aunque según la carta que nos dejó, fue cosa de lógica y del destino; pero no solo eso también me sentí culpable de haberla metido en mis sentimientos hacia su hermano, Mahiro siempre lo ha dicho, soy de las peores personas que pueden haber en este mundo.

-Siempre me sentí responsable de su muerte… -Le suelto de golpe escuchando como el movimiento de su ropa cesa, suspira con cansancio haciendo que me vuelva hacia la ventana, escucho sus pasos descalzos que se acercan hacia mí, sus manos me toman por los hombros y me empujan hacia la cama con cierta fuerza.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que no fue culpa tuya, era la lógica de mierda, supéralo… -Sus labios toman los míos con cierta dulzura, le correspondo de la misma manera, estirando mis manos, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda desnuda. Se separa por un instante mientras ve hacia la ventana un poco pensativo. –Te doy hasta mañana para que acabes con ella… Sino verá cosas que creo que no quieres que vea…

Su voz me daba miedo, era un tono completamente amenazador, lentamente se separó de mi y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una grabación, la tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y la meció divertidamente entre estos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras iba hablando en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible.

-Me pregunto qué cara pondrá la princesita al ver al pequeño Yoshino gritando por más…

Siento como el calor se conserva en mi rostro, mi cuerpo reacciona, ya que mi mente solo quiere asesinarlo a sangre fría y bañarme con su líquido vital, corro hacia él interceptándolo por la puerta, intentando quitarle la maldita cinta, pero me es imposible, el siempre fue mejor peleando y defendiéndose que yo, gruño por lo bajo viéndole con cierto odio.

-Maldito pervertido…. –Es un hijo de puta… pero es mi hijo de puta… Le doy un golpe por la espalda dejando que camine hacia el salón, veo por la ventana al sentir unos tímidos rayos de luz colarse por las persianas, le sigo hasta la cocina, donde me siento en la barra para tomar un poco de leche, luego tomaré venganza. Soy un poco más inteligente que él, quitarle esa cinta mientras esté distraído no debería ser tan difícil.


End file.
